Unison Book Two: Rising Shadows
Episode One: A New Enemy Prievously on UNISON: Carnage was implanted with his own bomb and thrown into the sea miles offshore and explodes saving the City, The Heroes cheer as does the city and SHIELD and ARGUS agents. Spider-Man then turns around to see Spider-Girl dead in a pool of blood as Spidey breaks down and holds her in his arms as his friends surround him. Doom is sent to prison along with all of his expiriements including Rogue one of the heroes. Underground a figure stood arms behind him looking at a energy collector device above it was a symbol "The Time has come.." the figure says and turns wearing a breathing mask and a coat. ''Main Title: FREEDOM plays'' ''Spider-Man comes into view taking a web pose, Wolverine then appears unsheathing his claws and Iron Man showing off his gauntlet then a shot of all three of them in their poses. zoom far out till we get another spin of the arial view of the City. it changes to a city street as Spider-Man is walking normally down sidewalk and looking up seeing Iron Man fly by superfast. and then Wolverine running elsewhere slicing up a burglar and then back up at Spider-Man swinging through city and landing and looking up at the sky as images of Spider-Girl and Rogue appear smiling. cut to a pan up of both Superman and Batman in poses and then zooming back to Spidey as images of all the villains from past season appear across the back of him. then three scenes of past episodes appear. '' ''Cut to the Heroes standing in unison and staring at several villains: Deadpool, Lady Deathstrike and Deathstroke as they begin to do battle, cut back as Spider-Man , Wolverine , Iron Man , Hulk , Superman and Batman do poses one after another till Superman and Iron Man fly up into the sky and the screen changes to an Ancient Symbol and pan back to see Three caped figures next to eachother: Wintersolider, Vector and Magneto standing arms behind him and Magneto as it pans up at a shaded robotic figure who makes a pose and then cut to all Six Heroes standing together.'' Spider-Man/Peter Parker sat on his couch in sadness looking down at the ground tears staining his eyes as his costume lied across a chair. "Snap out of it bub" a gruff voice said coming through the kitchen door it was Logan known as Wolverine his best friend "How can I?" Peter said wiping back tears. "Because men don't cry" Logan said smacking him across the face. Logan sat down next to him "Sorry kid but i get it you lost your sister, but it's not the end of the world" Logan said. Peter clutched his stinging face and turned to him "hey we stopped Carnage and saved the City" Logan continued. suddenly a man burst through the door "Guys turn on the TV" Bruce Banner said. Logan and Peter looked at eachother and then did so. A news woman appeared on the screen "We bring you here live from the Triskelion where SHIELD director Nick Fury is here with ARGUS director Amanda Waller". the camera panned to a black guy with an eye patch and a mustached man at a podium. "I'm here to tell all the nation that there is no cause for alarm so get the fuck off my property" Fury said to the reporters. "Mr Fury how can you deny something when a evil red monster tried to blow up the City" a reporter said. She was referring to three days ago when the psychopathic creature known as Carnage had tried to destroy everyone on the City but was stopped by the Heroes Six who teamed up with their long time enemy Doctor Doom, but with a great cost one died and the other was locked up along with all the rest of the Experiments created by Doom. "Yeah well we handled it and locked up all of Doctor Doom's creatures in a special facility of SHIELD and ARGUS. Amanda Waller was a large black woman. "Through the combined might of SHIELD and ARGUS we contained this situation" she said calmly. "How can you say that when you have kept the very nature of what was going on in this city a secret from the rest of the nation" another reporter said. Waller and Fury looked at each other "We had the best interest of the nation in this act" Fury said. the two organisations had decided to keep Doom's Expirimenting a secret so not to cause a worldwide panic, but when Carnage made himself known they had no choice and stepped in to contain the damage. "No further questions" Fury said as the two directors walked down and off into the gates of the Triskelion. Logan turned off the TV. "Those two are such asses" Logan remarked. Peter just sighed "It wasn't your fault kid" Logan said as Bruce also sat down. "She was trying to save me and payed it with her life" Peter said. During the battle with Carnage he had captured Peter and Peter's sister Jessica aka Spider Girl came to rescue him leading to a two on one spider battle but fate struck as Carnage stabbed her fatally with his symbiote claws and threw her off the building they were on as she fell down below Spider-Man screamed in anger and relentlessly assaulted Carnage and with the help of Wolverine and Iron Man they inserted his bomb into Carnage as Iron Man flies him out and throws him as hard as he can into the sea as the bomb explodes destroying Carnage. That day Peter lost his sister and was in a depressed state. "we all loved Jessica and we will miss her just as much as Marie" Logan said trying to comfort his friend. Marie was Rogue a superhuman touched by the infamous lightning storm that created all the superhumans. Tony Stark then entered he was a billionaire inventor of Stark Industries but also one of the heroes with his Iron Man suit. "Come on guys it's time for the funeral" Tony said. Peter, Logan and Bruce got up and went down to their special car and drove to the outskirts of the city to the cemetery where Jessica's grave was. Peter lent down to her grave and placed a bouquet of flowers on it and shed tears "I Miss you so much Jess" .After they payed their respects they walked to their car but Peter stayed having donned his costume "I need some time alone guys" he said. the others turned to him and nodded "We are here for you man" Logan said. Spider-Man shot a web at the building nearest and swung into the air. Whenever he needed to clear his head he always went web slinging around the city usually to the top of the Empire State Building A lone figure walked into Manhattan National Bank and lifted his hand slightly and three guards began twitching and shaking as their arms were twisted in various directions as they grunted and groaned and finally dropped to the floor as the figure lowered his hand and kept walking. he arrived at the vault taking out a few more guards using the same technique he then placed some bombs on the vault and stepped back. they exploded and sounded the alarms. Spider-Man was in earshot and turned toward the sound "Finally something to keep my mind busy" he said and swung down as fast as he could. He landed at the bank and looked around there was nothing there, no money was stolen either. Spidey scratched his head and headed back into the streets. "If it isn't the one they call Spider-Man" a voice said. Spidey whirled around looking up and saw a figure shrouded standing up on the building next to the bank. "Yea and who are you?" the figure just laughed and backed out of view. Spidey webbed up and landed facing the guy "I'll ask again Who are you" the figure just chuckled and Spidey had enough and sprung into action swinging his fists and kicks, the figure just backed and ducked and weaved his blows. Spidey was flustred but kept attacking and then tried to web him. as he shot out a web his arm bent and twitched on it's own and he screamed in pain. The figure had lifted a hand as the attack happened. "Now Now don't tell me this is all you got?" the figure sneered as his voice was deep and raspy. Spidey grunted as the pain stopped and he continued his assualt but the figure simply grabbed his fist spun and jabbed his hand into Spidey right below his armpit. "Agrhhh" Spidey screamed as suddenly his left arm had gone limp and numb "What the hell?" he said and looked up at the figure who sent a massive kick into him sending him flying. Spidey flew back skidding across the rooftop as his signal device was activated and landed groaning he got back up as the figure approached "Come now, you are only embarrasing yourself" the figure said. "How did you do that?" Spidey asked as his arm was regaining itself. the figure sprung so quickly and jabbed another hand into his shoulder and also into his chest. Spidey fell to his knees and got a kick to his back. the figure jumped and did a combo of several moves and Spidey was left limp on the ground. the figure just stood next to him arms behind his back. "what are you doing to me?" Spidey asked in pain. "it's called chiblocking, a unique technique that stops the flow of your inner body essentially leaving you vulernable" the figure smirked through what he could now see as a breathing aparatus. Spidey was then lifted to his knees by a telekentic force as the figure had his hand out and raised it as Spidey's body was raised. the figure then shot his hand to the left and Spidey was thrown in the air flying and screaming as he hit the wall of the building next to them. He fell down as the force had lifted his arm and bent it the way it should not go s he screamed in pain. the figure approached as Spidey was bent in various ways casuing intense pain "Whooo aree you?" Spidey asked between grunts and screams. "I am Vector" the figure said and raised his hand up for another attack when a huge green figure slammed into the roof behind him as Vector turned around shcoked. Hulk delivered a punch to Vector sending him flying miles away screaming. Hulk roared and looked at Spider-Man's limp body as the force twistsing it had ceased. he picked him up and jumped away. Vector regained himself from the rubble of the destroyed wall and rearranged his coat as if nothing had happened and laughed as he disappeared from view. Spider-Man woke up surrounded by Bruce, Logan and Tony. "Wh.. What happpened?" Spidey asked as his mask had been taken off and saw he was in their apartment. "Hulk saved you" Bruce said referring to his other self. Peter sat up wincing in pain as his limbs were healing. "That man, he.. he is nothing like we have ever faced" Peter said. "What do you mean?" Tony asked. "He did something to me, he jabbed me in placed and instantly I couldn't do anything I was completely helpless he could have killed me at any time" Peter said obviously scarred by this frightening encounter. "Why didn't he?" Bruce asked. "I don't know, maybe he was just toying with me" Peter said trying to get up. "rest man you took a bad beating your blood is not circulating right like it was tampered with" Tony said trying to keep him down "What?" Peter asked horrified. "your blood looks like it was churned and distributed unevenly around your body the fact you are still alive is amazing as something like this would kill you" Tony said examining his results. "Then why am i still alive?" Peter asked laying back down wincing at the pain. "It might be because of your healing powers" Logan said arms folded. "But I don't have a healing factor like you" Peter said puzzled. "You do actually but it is very minor" Tony said. "That Vector guy was able to control me like a puppet without even touching me" Peter said clutching his face. "What do you think he wants?" Bruce asked eating a chicken leg. Peter titled over and looked out the window at the setting sun. "I don't know.." Peter said and slipped into sleep. Underground the machinery flickered to life as it crackled with energy. Vector stood in front of it looking right at it. "Everything is going as planned" he said smirking as the symbol above it glowed red and a deep booming voice spoke out "Excellent" To Be Continued. Episode Two: Experiment Breakout[[Category:Fiction]][[Category:Unrelated Fiction]] Prievously on UNISON: With Doctor Doom imprisoned and the evil Carnage defeated peace returns as the world is made known to superhumans, Spider-Man distraught over the loss of his sister jessica/Spider-Girl is confronted by a new enemy known as Vector with a terrifying ability of puppeteering and chi blocking the ability to restrict movement of the body making him the most dangerous villain the Heroes have ever faced, as Spider-Man heals he wonders how to beat this seemingly invinvible villain. ''Main Title: FREEDOM plays'' ''Spider-Man comes into view taking a web pose, Wolverine then appears unsheathing his claws and Iron Man showing off his gauntlet then a shot of all three of them in their poses. zoom far out till we get another spin of the arial view of the City. it changes to a city street as Spider-Man is walking normally down sidewalk and looking up seeing Iron Man fly by superfast. and then Wolverine running elsewhere slicing up a burglar and then back up at Spider-Man swinging through city and landing and looking up at the sky as images of Spider-Girl and Rogue appear smiling. cut to a pan up of both Superman and Batman in poses and then zooming back to Spidey as images of all the villains from past season appear across the back of him. then three scenes of past episodes appear.'' ''Cut to the Heroes standing in unison and staring at several villains: Deadpool, Lady Deathstrike and Deathstroke as they begin to do battle, cut back as Spider-Man , Wolverine , Iron Man , Hulk , Superman and Batman do poses one after another till Superman and Iron Man fly up into the sky and the screen changes to an Ancient Symbol and pan back to see Three caped figures next to eachother: Wintersolider, Vector and Magneto standing arms behind him and Magneto as it pans up at a shaded robotic figure who makes a pose and then cut to all Six Heroes standing together.'' Episode Three: The Track Down Prievously on UNISON: Vector launched an assualt on the SHIELD facility where he sprung Doctor Doom and several of his Expriements as the Heroes failed to stop him they did fight all their old foes across the city and captured some of them but most are still loose. "Ooaghh" the Expiriement known as Black Ninja shouted as he got thrown against a wall of a building. Wolverine jumped at him as he raised his claws for a fatal blow when the Ninja ducked out of the way and grabbed his sword and blocked his blow and pushed him back. Episode Four: Return of Goblin 3 Days Ago a man cackled as he was held in a straight jacket in a padded cell as he heard a explosion and just laughed more as alarms sounded. guards and doctors shouted and ran to the disturbance as they got thrown back and twisted in two and dropped to the floor as a black coated man stepped in. Vector walked to the laughing man's cell and opened it looking at the man he just dropped a knife within the man's reach and kept walking taking out more guards. the man just looked with a crazed face and used his feet to grab the knife and threw it in the air adjusting so it would cut his jacket, and it worked but stuck into his arm as he laughed at the pain. he freed himself and took the knife out wincing and held it ready as he ran out the cell. He ran down as guards were waking up and he just plunged the knife into them killing them one after another chuckling. He ran down the hall to a door and opened it using a dead guard's handprint and entered a room looking at boxes of stuff and found what he was looking for a glider, suit and lots of bombs. he cackled and put on the suit and gathered the bombs and mounted the glider as it roared to life and he laughed as he flew out back down the hall as more guards not busy with Vector came to stop him. the man laughed and threw a bomb exploding and killing anyone in his way and shot a rocket from the glider at another wall and flew outside "HAHAHAHAHAHA Look out New York, Goblin's back in town, HAHAHHAHAHAHA" he screamed in laughter and flew into the night. ''Main Title: FREEDOM plays'' ''Spider-Man comes into view taking a web pose, Wolverine then appears unsheathing his claws and Iron Man showing off his gauntlet then a shot of all three of them in their poses. zoom far out till we get another spin of the arial view of the City. it changes to a city street as Spider-Man is walking normally down sidewalk and looking up seeing Iron Man fly by superfast. and then Wolverine running elsewhere slicing up a burglar and then back up at Spider-Man swinging through city and landing and looking up at the sky as images of Spider-Girl and Rogue appear smiling. cut to a pan up of both Superman and Batman in poses and then zooming back to Spidey as images of all the villains from past season appear across the back of him. then three scenes of past episodes appear.'' ''Cut to the Heroes standing in unison and staring at several villains: Deadpool, Lady Deathstrike and Deathstroke as they begin to do battle, cut back as Spider-Man , Wolverine , Iron Man , Hulk , Superman and Batman do poses one after another till Superman and Iron Man fly up into the sky and the screen changes to an Ancient Symbol and pan back to see Three caped figures next to eachother: Wintersolider, Vector and Magneto standing arms behind him and Magneto as it pans up at a shaded robotic figure who makes a pose and then cut to all Six Heroes standing together.'' Present Episode Five: New Heroes Prievously on UNISON: the new villain Vector had freed Doctor Doom and several of his Experiments setting them loose on the city as ARGUS deems the situation to be getting worse after a close encounter with Vector they decide to send the two greatest heroes to New York. A plane landed at New York Airport as two men came out one dressed in a business suit and another in a reporter uniform. Peter Parker, Logan Howlett and Tony Stark were waiting there waiting to greet the men. "Welcome to New York" Peter said as the men walked up to them. "Greetings my name is Bruce Wayne" the man in the suit said shaking his hand. the reporter man spoke up next "I am Clark Kent" he said also shaking their hand. "Tony Stark billionaire playboy philanthropist" Tony said shaking Wayne's hand "Oh yes I have heard of you" Wayne smirked. Episode Six: Spidey Claws